nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Beretta M9
The Beretta M9, also known as simply the M9, is a pistol that appears in some fanon maps. Remember When... The Beretta M92F appears in the Remember When... storyline map, Einen Langsamen Tod in the hands of the White Eagle members. It has a moderate rate of fire, low penetration power and low recoil. It is one out of five handguns available in the storyline. It has low damage, which is good for early rounds and it is tied with the M1911 for being the weakest weapon in the storyline. This weapon has a moderate ammo conserve of 15 rounds in the starting magazine and 150 rounds in reserve (15+30 when a match begins.) It can only be obtained by starting a match or dying and respawning. Effectiveness The Beretta M92F is a handy weapon to keep for early rounds, however, it quickly loses its effectiveness afterwards. It does not have a one-hit kill ability on any round. Its semi-automatic firing mode, moderate rate of fire and low recoil makes it easy for aiming when shooting non-stop. It is still recommended for the player to shoot slowly as it increases the weapon's accuracy and conserves more ammo. The Beretta M92F's low penetration power makes it useless when shooting through thin materials like wood and plaster, so avoiding objects is highly recommended. This weapon should be pack-a-punched by Round 8, if the player chooses to keep it that long. Pack-a-Punched Variant When the Beretta M92F is pack-a-punched, it becomes the M.I.A.-122. After it is pack-a-punched, its damage increases to 150-240. This weapon gains dual-wield so the damage is, essentially, times two. The magazine size increases from 15 rounds to 20 rounds for each gun. This causes the reserve ammo to increase to 400 rounds so there are 10 magazines for each gun. This weapon should be traded for a better weapon by Round 14. Golding's Island The Beretta M9 is the starting, and only, pistol in Golding's Island. As it's one of the only two guns in the map, it comes with the maximum of 88 bullets, including the 8 in the clip, and it's damage is raised to that of the CZ75 in canon maps. New Dawn The M9 '''appears in a few maps during the New Dawn storyline. It's a relatively decent weapon, though it is not recommended to hold onto it for very long. It has a moderate rate of fire and a very low recoil and penetration. Effectiveness The Beretta M9 is a reasonable choice early on, though mid-game it is very ineffective. It does not have a one-hit kill ability on any round. The Beretta M92F's low penetration makes it useless for shooting through objects. If the player intends to keep this weapon, it should be pack-a-punched as soon as possible. Pack-a-Punched Variant When the Beretta is pack-a-punched, it becomes the '''Standard Issue. Its damage increases to 200-250. The magazine size increases from 10 rounds to 25. Reserve is also increased to 200. This weapon should be traded for a better weapon by Round 14. Category:Pistol Category:900bv Category:900bv's Weapons Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Weapons Category:Breach Category:Breach Weapons Category:Guygombaa Category:Guygombaa's weapons Category:New Dawn Weapons Category:New Dawn